In Harms way
by freelancer-babe
Summary: Improved version. Harms brother comes to town and all goes to hell. A case invoved. hm issues. In script format but dont let that turn you off...!
1. Default Chapter

*Scene: Harms office. He is doing some filing when someone knocks on the open door.  
  
Harm: Come in.  
  
*James clears his throat  
  
Harm: James! Wow it's so good to see you again!  
  
James: Nice to see you too! . Commander! (Mockingly)  
  
*They shake hands.  
  
Harm: You back from Canada?  
  
James: Yeah couple weeks ago, thought I might come and visit, you know, see how you were doing.  
  
Harm: You sure that's the only reason?  
  
James: Sure, why else would I come?  
  
Harm: You tell me.  
  
James: Trust me, I just came for a visit!  
  
Harm: Fine I'll trust you.just this once!  
  
*They both laugh. *Mac walks in and realizes that Harm is busy. *Harm stands up.  
  
Harm: Mac this is James, James this is Colonel Mackenzie, my partner.  
  
*They shake hands.  
  
Mac: Nice to meet you.  
  
James: You to Colonol!  
  
Mac: Harm, this is just the documents on our case.  
  
Harm: thanks  
  
Mac: Sorry to disturb you, I guess I'll leave you boys alone.  
  
*She walks out and James looks at Harm suspiciously/ flirtingly/ slyly.  
  
Harm: What!  
  
James: Just partners, huh?!  
  
*Harm looks at him puzzled.  
  
**  
  
*Camera pan as Mac walks into the center of the headquarters.  
  
Mac: Ahhh, Sturgis apparently you defending in the hearing in which Harm and I are prosecuting.  
  
Sturgis: If you wanna put it that way!  
  
Mac: Oh, well good luck.  
  
Sturgis: Mac it's nothing personal!  
  
Mac: I know but.how about we make it personal.  
  
Sturgis: You know you're not going to win (she gives him the ''we'll see'' look).any ideas?  
  
Mac: Heaps!  
  
*New scene in court.  
  
Mac: You say that you saw this lieutenant grabbed you (she holds up a photo).  
  
Witness: yes ma'am  
  
Mac: How can you be sure, if he was wearing a mask?  
  
Witness: the shape of the eyes and wrinkles around them.  
  
Mac: and you saw this even though it was dark?  
  
Sturgis: Objection! Relevance?  
  
Lawyer: sustained! Answer the question!  
  
Witness: there were some street lamps.  
  
Mac: does this voice seem vaguely familiar? (She plays an audiotape).  
  
Witness: no ma'am!  
  
Mac: it was the voice of your accusation.shall I play it again.  
  
Witness: yes (softly)  
  
Sturgis: Objection!  
  
Lawyer: sustained!  
  
*Mac repeats the tape, before doing this she looks at Sturgis challengingly.  
  
Witness: (seems confused) He is Lieutenant Pierce  
  
Mac: your witness  
  
*Walking back and sitting down she looks at Sturgis challengingly.  
  
Sturgis: You said your captor did not say anything to you!  
  
Witness: he mumbled some things under his breath!  
  
Sturgis: but not loud enough to hear was it?  
  
Witness: no sir!  
  
Sturgis: which is why you cant be positive whether it was his voice or not?  
  
Harm: objection  
  
Lawyer: overruled! Would you like to recess or bring in next witness?  
  
Sturgis: Bring in the next witness, your honour.  
  
Lawyer: We bring in next witness, former mariner Lieutenant James Dezer.  
  
*Harm and Mac look shocked as James enters and he looks shocked as well, as he takes the bench.  
  
Mac: (quietly) Isn't he your cousin?  
  
Security: Do you swear to tell the truth, the truth and nothing but the truth under oath?  
  
James: I do!  
  
Sturgis: Can you tell us what happened on the night of the 29th of June?  
  
James: I was walking back from a party and I heard someone in the alley, I called the police and I hid around the corner, when he heard the alarm he ran.  
  
Sturgis: why did you hide?  
  
James: I don't know much martial arts so it seemed like the best thing to do.  
  
Sturgis: no further questions.  
  
Harm: (obviously looking for something to say) Do you know anything Lieutenant about Mark Pierce?  
  
James: He is one of my close friends!  
  
Harm: Did he ever speak of colonel Martha Loose?  
  
James: A couple of times after he broke up with her  
  
Harm: So he actually went out with her?  
  
James: yes  
  
Harm: How's this?  
  
James: It was secret, even if it wasn't it wouldn't have mattered. They were working in different fields.  
  
Harm: For how long did they go out?  
  
James: For a few months  
  
Harm: Can you describe their relationship?  
  
Sturgis: objection, we are straying from the main topic.  
  
Judge: This is relevant, answer the question  
  
*Sturgis looks at Mac looking annoyed; Mac makes a face at him.  
  
James: Well I gathered that they were pretty close; they always contacted and talked to each other if they needed anything, and he seemed closer to her even then me-  
  
Harm: is there anyway he would do anything to hurt her?  
  
James: I've known Mark for as long as I can remember and he would never hurt anyone.  
  
Harm: that's all.  
  
Judge: The court will have a recess to sum up the evidence until tomorrow. Court is now adjourned.  
  
Harm: You did not tell me you were being a witness for an attempted murder case!  
  
James: You did not ask  
  
Harm: No, but I did ask if that was the only reason you were in town. You are not supposed to be against me of all people James.  
  
James: Harm, I am not against you, I am just a witness. They question, I talk, they listen and sum up, no biggie.Ok?  
  
Harm: ok!  
  
*James breaks into a sly smile.  
  
James: tell me about Ms Mackenzie.  
  
*Mac almost walks past the open office and hears so she steps back and listens.  
  
Harm: What about her?  
  
James: Anything...you've worked with her long enough, so what have you 2 been up too?  
  
Harm: Well.She's the best lawyer I have ever worked with!  
  
James: She's beautiful!  
  
Harm: Yeah (he answered as if he is not interested to not cause suspiciousness)  
  
James: Don't you think?  
  
Harm: ...Oh no, no no no no, James you're not suggesting, no!!!  
  
James: Don't deny it Harmon  
  
*Mac is grinning, Harriet walks up to her about to say something but Mac puts up her hand to stop her, they both listen on.  
  
Harm: All right, ok, she's beautiful-  
  
James: And attractive.  
  
Harm: and attractive but.nothing happened James: Fine, now tell us about her past, start with her bad side!  
  
*Mac and Harriet stop smiling.  
  
Harm: why?  
  
James: Just do it!  
  
Harm: Well, she's had a bad one, very unlucky love life, she was an alcoholic at one stage, her parents never loved her, and I don't know how she could forgive them.  
  
*Mac and Harriet look devastated, Harm finally sees them.  
  
Harm: How long you been standing there?  
  
*Mac goes to her office. Harm chases her, catches her and holds her back. They start talking or yelling and the whole of the bullpen go completely silent and still  
  
Harm: Mac, what you heard in there.I did not say!  
  
Mac: Oh yeah? Then who did! Since when did you become such a jerk and start to talk about people behind their back?  
  
Harm: You shouldn't have been there!  
  
Mac: you shouldn't have been talking a bout me!  
  
Harm: Well you shouldn't have been eavesdropping!  
  
Mac: excuse me, I was not eavesdropping!  
  
Harm: then you just happen to have bionic hearing, do you?  
  
Mac: yeah! Well my hearing is better than yours  
  
*Right about now the admiral walks in breaking the stillness and is shocked with what's going on!  
  
Harm: it is not.how would you know.I've always had good hearing.well so have I.(both now) THAT'S IS NOT THE POINT!!!  
  
Harm: you are just trying to start a fight  
  
*Mac is appalled  
  
Harm: since when did you become so touchy?!  
  
Mac: touchy! Well wouldn't you be  
  
Harm: Well have you ever thought that maybe it's the truth about your life?!  
  
*Mac slaps him and runs into her office closing the door!  
  
Scene: Bud and Harriet talking.  
  
Bud: What could he have said to make her that mad?  
  
Harriet.  
  
Bud:.Harriet.  
  
Harriet: I am not going to get too deeply involved in their love life  
  
*Both Harriet and Bud look shocked at what was just said.  
  
Harriet: I mean.not love life; just.oh, he was just talking about her past.because his cousin asked and he was talking about her bad past, so it must have rang a bell.if that made sense!  
  
Admiral's office: he is standing there with Mac. Harm walks in.  
  
Harm: You called sir!  
  
AJ: Ah, have a seat. Sturgis is on another assignment and is unable to work for his client in this case; So Colonel Mackenzie asked if she could take over.  
  
Harm: But sir-  
  
AJ: Thought you might like to know.  
  
*Mac looks very amused!  
  
Harm: Sir, there is-  
  
AJ: Do you have any objections to this?  
  
Harm: No sir  
  
AJ: Colonel dismissed  
  
*Mac walks out  
  
AJ: Lieutenant, about before.what's going on?  
  
Harm: Still working on it sir.  
  
*Harm walks out and catches up with Mac.  
  
Harm: What the hell are you doing?  
  
Mac: Its nothing personal!  
  
Harm: But you are making it personal, Mac!  
  
Mac: Lieutenant-  
  
Harm: Lieutenant?  
  
Mac: You will address me as Colonel, excuse me.  
  
*She walks away leaving harm looking very puzzled.  
  
*In the staff canteen Mac and Harriet are talking.  
  
Harriet: Come on, he didn't mean all the things he said, you shouldn't stay mad at him for so long.  
  
Mac: Of course he meant what he said.or at least he knew what he was saying and he shouldn't have said it.  
  
Harriet: No, he only said it because he was asked about it.I know its bad when people talk about your past-  
  
Mac: Hell it's bad! You don't know how bad it is!  
  
Harriet: Yes I do.  
  
Mac: Oh I'm sorry Harriet.  
  
Harriet: What about all the good stuff he said? Permission to speak freely?  
  
Mac: Why ask? (yes)  
  
Harriet: You're over-reacting; he is your best friend. Forgive him.  
  
*Mac sighs, drinking her coffee.  
  
*In court, Mark Pierce is being questioned.  
  
Harm: Tell me about your ex girlfriend  
  
Mark: Which one?  
  
Harm: Martha Loose.  
  
Mac: objection!  
  
Judge: Approach!  
  
*Harm and Mac walk up to the Judge.  
  
Mac: Your honor, Witness or ex, it is not appropriate that Martha Loose is talked about behind her back.  
  
Harm: This is relevant, your honor, the court needs to know the bad points in their relation.  
  
Mac: I'm sure she would not like being talked about, especially her bad points.  
  
Harm: If witnesses are questioned they have a tendency to answer.  
  
Mac: They should be able to hold their tongue  
  
Harm: Not in court, they shouldn't  
  
Mac: In court or not in court, some material could be highly offensive and what if they were highly confidential?  
  
Harm: Don't pose me "what if?" questions.  
  
Mac: Well what if?  
  
Harm: Then they wouldn't have to answer.  
  
Mac: If demanded they wouldn't have a choice  
  
Harm: This has got nothing to do with-  
  
Mac: On no? No! It has got everything to do with that, you know I don't like that kind of stuff said about me, especially behind my back!  
  
Harm: It was in no way meant to insult you!  
  
Mac: yeah well, you did you did a very good job of it.  
  
*Through all this the judge is yelling out order and slamming his hammer thing on the pad.  
  
Judge: ORDER!!! If you have any personal problems do not take them out in court! This court is adjourned until further notice!  
  
*The judge slams his hammer and Mac runs out of the room after an evil glance at Harm.  
  
Admiral's office, Harm and Mac are standing there getting scolded by a very angry Admiral.  
  
Admiral: What were you thinking? !  
  
Harm/Mac: Sorry sir  
  
Admiral: And so you should be! If I ever catch that behavior in court again than both of you are going to have very sore Asses!!! Got that?  
  
Harm/Mac: Yes sir!  
  
Admiral: Colonel dismissed  
  
*Mac salutes and leaves  
  
Admiral: Now do you know what's going on?  
  
Harm: the colonel is a little upset as I was talking about her past to my cousin  
  
Admiral: Good past or bad past?  
  
Harm: Bad past  
  
Admiral: And so she would be (voice gets gentle). You 2 used to be as stubborn as hell together and now you're both as weak as each other, you 2 have to become best friends again, we need to see that special bond form. I see the way the way you look at her and her you. You both look up to each other as family, you don't know how much you mean to her, now you can deny this as much as you want but you love each other  
  
Harm: Sir are you supposed to be encouraging this?  
  
Admiral: I do know and then, its part of my charm.you do love her.don't you?  
  
Harm: yes sir, I guess I do.  
  
*Tiner walks in.  
  
Tiner: Sir, Lieutenant Jeffrey's would like to see you.  
  
Admiral: Thank you Tiner, I'll be done in a second.(To Harm) Now you had better improve otherwise you are gonna have 1 sorry ass! Dismissed!  
  
** Mac and Harriet had been listening on the phone on which the Admiral hadn't hung up properly. Harriet is looking like "I told you so" and Mac is very frustrated.  
  
Mac walks into her house greeted by Chloe who gives her a kiss.  
  
Chloe: Hey Sarah  
  
Mac: Hi honey.  
  
Chloe: Whoa, is something wrong? You look like hell!  
  
Mac: Thanks, I needed that!  
  
** Later on.  
  
Chloe: I'm sure he didn't mean to say what he said what he said  
  
Mac: How are you sure?  
  
Chloe: I'm sure because he loves you! There is no denying that.  
  
Mac: He does not love me!  
  
Chloe: Maybe after that attitude he doesn't.How dare you say that? ! He would only ever stop loving you if you stop loving him, even that's a fat chance, any way point is, I think you have stopped loving him.you are making a whole big thing out of nothing.  
  
Mac: Where have I heard that before? (Really thinking)  
  
Chloe: I mean think of all the good things he said!  
  
Mac: Have you been talking to Harriet?  
  
Scene: In court the judge comes in everyone stands and seats.  
  
Judge: Be seated.Commander are you ready to start!  
  
Harm: Yes, your honor, we call Lieutenant Mark pierce to the stand  
  
** He walks up and sits down oaths are said!  
  
Harm: Lieutenant, We all know that you dated Martha loose, now is there something you're not telling us?  
  
Mac: Objection  
  
Harm: Withdrawn, how did you and Lieutenant Loose break up?  
  
Mac: Objection!  
  
Judge: Sustained  
  
Mark: We had an argument.  
  
Harm: Is that why you tried to kill her?  
  
Mac: Objection  
  
Harm: Because maybe she didn't want to go out with you  
  
Judge: Watch it commander  
  
Harm: Sorry your honor, I have nothing further.  
  
Judge: Colonel?  
  
Mac: Lieutenant, you don't have a criminal record and you haven't been charged with anything (looks at his file).according to your file.  
  
Mark: That's right ma'am  
  
Mac: Nothing further  
  
Judge: Redirect commander?  
  
Harm: Yes, your honor, Lieutenant surely you have been convicted of something, I mean, no-ones perfect.  
  
Mark: No sir.  
  
Harm: Well?  
  
Mark: Drink driving is my only weakness.  
  
Harm: How many times?  
  
Mark: .6 times  
  
Harm: Are you an addict?  
  
Mac: Objection, personal behavior.  
  
Judge: I'll allow it.  
  
Mark: yes  
  
Harm: Are you addicted to anything else?  
  
Mac: Objection, relevance.  
  
Judge: sustained, answer the question.  
  
Mark: I was addicted to smoking at one stage in the far past as well as drugs-  
  
Harm: Nothing further- Mark: -But that was years ago!  
  
Harm: Nothing further  
  
Judge: Follow up colonel?  
  
Mac: Lieutenant, have you ever hurt or injured anyone before?  
  
Mark: No ma'am  
  
Mac: Nothing further  
  
Judge: Commander?  
  
Harm: No, your honor  
  
Harriet and Mac in staff kitchen, very awkward! They are looking through draws and kind of avoiding each other.not really!  
  
Mac:.What?!  
  
Harriet:.Nothing ma'am  
  
Mac: Harriet.  
  
Harriet: Have you forgiven him yet-  
  
*Harm walks in and Harriet and Mac clear their throats nervously  
  
Harriet: Oh, would you look at that, my lunch break is over; I will see you later, Commander, lieutenant  
  
*Mac looks shocked that she is leaving her with him, they sit/stand for a while.  
  
Harm: Mac, you know-  
  
Mac: Save it!!!  
  
*She walks out  
  
Mac is talking with her client.  
  
Mac: Commander, did you kill Lieutenant Loose.I mean did you try to kill her.were you the one that grabbed her behind the back? Mark: No!  
  
Mac: Ok, so we are still pleading not guilty?  
  
Mark: yes.don't you believe me colonel? Because if you don't I don't want you defending me.(He stands up) its just not right!  
  
Mac: That's sweet.sit down, is there any evidence.that we haven't already suggested that will bail you out?  
  
Mark: Ma'am.I'm surprised they haven't asked this as yet, but I was at a party, but I went to a shop afterwards, they may have a surveillance tape!  
  
Mac: Gosh, you are clever, but why didn't I think of that?  
  
Scene: In court  
  
Mac: Lieutenant, where were you on the night of 29th of June?  
  
Mark: I was walking home from a party  
  
Mac: Straight home?  
  
Mark: I stopped at a corner shop  
  
Mac: For what?  
  
Mark: A loaf of bread  
  
Mac: This was right after the party?  
  
Harm: objection, time and date varies  
  
Mac: withdrawn, this was the surveillance tape from this corner shop at 10:00  
  
*She pays a video recording  
  
Mac: your witness  
  
Harm: How do we know that is you we can only see the head?  
  
Mac: Your honor, we have got the shop owner as a witness  
  
Judge: Commander would you like to bring him in?  
  
Harm: Yes, your honor  
  
Judge: You may step down; we bring in shop owner, Pat Oath  
  
*He walks in  
  
Harm: Do you swear to tell the truth, the truth and nothing but the truth, under oath, so help me god, say I do  
  
Pat: I do  
  
Harm: you may be seated; Mr. Oath is this person on the surveillance tapes him. (He points to Pierce)  
  
Pat: Yes  
  
Harm: I you sure he came to the shop at night on the 29th of June this year?  
  
Pat: yes  
  
Harm: How can you be sure?  
  
Pat: I have a good memory and.it's at the bottom of the screen!  
  
*Mac is trying not to laugh and harm sees this  
  
Harm: Nothing further (annoyed)  
  
Mac: I would like to know your opinion, do you think lieutenant Mark Pierce is guilty of trying to murder Lieutenant Martha Loose.  
  
Pat: No  
  
Mac: Nothing further  
  
Judge: We bring in Lieutenant Martha Loose, you are still under oath Lieutenant  
  
Mac: How do you know that lieutenant Pierce was trying to kill you?  
  
Martha: Why else would he be holding a knife?  
  
Mac: On this knife there was found none of the lieutenants fingerprints  
  
Harm: objection, argumentative  
  
Judge: I'll allow it Mac: Are you sure you are not trying to frame the lieutenant because he may have spoilt Your relationship.  
  
Harm: Objection  
  
Mac: withdrawn, no further questions.  
  
Judge: commander Rabb?  
  
Harm: no, your honor  
  
Judge: ok this caught is in recess until tomorrow afternoon 1500  
  
*Harm and Mac are walking in the bullpen at Jag and they pass each other walking straight past as if they don't know each other. Everyone looks up unhappily and they can feel the tenseness. Lt. Singer has got a bit of a sly grin on her face.  
  
In Macs office, she hears a knock on the door and singer enters.  
  
Singer: These are the case files, the admiral, wanted you to have them  
  
Mac: Why didn't he call me?  
  
Singer: He is with Cr. Rabb. At the moment. I heard him say something about what a bad lawyer you are, not that he's wrong and he was wondering how he could have befriended someone as selfish, stubborn and unforgiving as you, not that he's wrong and he was just mentioning that he would take back everything good about you that he has ever said.yeah, anyway that is terrible you should get him back.  
  
*She walks out and all through her speech Mac is becoming more and more speechless and open mouthed, by now she is very shocked. She walks out the door and barges into Harm office where Bud is sitting.  
  
Mac: How dare you? !  
  
Harm: how dare I what?  
  
Mac: How dare you say all those terrible things about me, once again behind my back?  
  
Bud: Hi colonel  
  
Harm: What horrible things?  
  
Mac: don't do the innocent act, the "Mac's a terrible lawyer, she's selfish, stubborn and unforgiving and I don't know how I could have befriended her" things  
  
Bud: Colonel are you prosecuting?  
  
Harm: I didn't say those things, I never would  
  
Mac: Well singer said you did and I believe her  
  
Harm: you believe her  
  
Bud: How's the case going?  
  
Mac: They say "what you say is what you are" and I can see where that comes from.  
  
Harm: they do?  
  
Mac: hello bud, no I am defending and the case is going fine  
  
*She walks out after an evil glance at Harm and the crowd in the bullpen all look on.  
  
Harm: well at least she's talking to me.how did that go?  
  
*Bud shakes his head  
  
Harm: Singer, that b_ _ _ _ (camera pans out before he says it)  
  
On the post Mac is crying, harm comes up to her and she turns away and wipes her eyes quickly  
  
Harm: Mac? Look at me, look at me (he gently pulls her head around to meet him and he realizes that she is crying) oh Mac.look all those thing you thought I said, I didn't say and for what I did say I didn't mean it, ok, I'm sorry! (he wipes her tears with his thumbs and she moves away from his grasp).  
  
Mac: It wasn't you but you were right all those things that you did say about me, they were all true  
  
Harm: No  
  
Mac: Yes they were, they are, my parents treated me like hell and you are right I shouldn't have forgiven them, but you have to understand they are my parents Harm!  
  
Harm: and I do understand!  
  
Mac: Its just ever since I came to Jag, 6 years ago my life had been so perfect and having someone nice as a partner for a change.  
  
*Harm pulls her in smiling and gives her a big hug  
  
Mac: .I don't know what I'd do without you!  
  
Harm: oh Mac, I knew you couldn't go even a week without talking to me, if I knew coming up here and saying sorry would have had such an effect I would have done it ages ago!  
  
Mac: We are both as stubborn as each other!  
  
Harm: but.truth be told, I don't know what I'd do without you!  
  
Mac: I knew it  
  
*They both giggle  
  
Mac: By the way I'm sorry for slapping you  
  
Harm: that's ok, it didn't hurt anyway  
  
Mac: yeah sure, which side? (he points to his left and she gives him a quick peck)  
  
Harm: Wow, you're spoiling me. You should kick some ass in the courtroom not out  
  
Mac: I made a deal with Sturgis when I was on your side  
  
Harm: really, and what would these deal be  
  
Mac: Well now, if I win you have to take me to dinner for a week and vice versa.my pick of the restaurant!  
  
Harm: oh no! How could you?  
  
Mac: don't worry, it'll only cost about 100 bucks!  
  
Harm: Who says you will win  
  
Mac: Who says I wont  
  
Harm: I do!  
  
Mac: fine we'll see!  
  
Harm: Yes, we will.jar head.oh by the way can we quit it with the commander/ lieutenant/colonel thing, its really getting on my nerves  
  
Mac: Me too!  
  
Harm: Friends?  
  
Mac: best friends!  
  
Harm: always!  
  
Mac: forever!  
  
*She pulls back into his embrace again  
  
Both: Singer!!! (Thoughtfully)  
  
In court.  
  
Mac: the court has justified that there is not enough evidence to suggest that Lieutenant Mark Pierce is in any way guilty of anything. There are a million other reasonable explanations for what happened that night. Under the other circumstances this s a small matter, so please your honor, don't press charges against Mark Pierce!  
  
Judge: You may believe that the lieutenant was trying was trying to murder Ms Loose, we have not found any evidence to suggest otherwise, but.there is not enough evidence to suggest too. Therefore I proclaim lieutenant Mark Pierce not guilty and there will not be a court-martialing. This hearing is now adjourned.  
  
*Everyone now gets out of their chairs and pass around comments/compliments.  
  
Mac: Congratulations lieutenant!  
  
Mark: thank you colonel, I would not have made it without you!  
  
Mac: you welcome!  
  
*They shake hands  
  
**  
  
Harm: I am sorry lieutenant (loose)!  
  
Martha: that's ok, we tried our best.  
  
*Harm walks over to Mac and Mark  
  
Harm: congratulation lieutenant!  
  
Mark: thank you sir  
  
*He walks off  
  
Harm: ok  
  
Mac: I won!  
  
Harm: yes you did!  
  
Mac: ha! You owe me dinner-7 dinners!  
  
Harm: How about we get started on the first, I got a tough week ahead!  
  
Mac: Yeah.you haven't congratulated me yet!  
  
Harm: I'm not going to!  
  
*They walk out  
  
** In the bullpen everyone looks up at the 2 of them together.  
  
Singer: You 2 are walking together! (Shocked)  
  
Harm: Have you got a problem with that lieutenant?  
  
Singer: no sir  
  
Harm: some how I don't believe that!  
  
Mac: hmm, considering all that nasty stuff you did to cause a fight!  
  
Harm: Lieutenant, if you ever try to break anyone apart especially the colonel and I, then I will have you personally suspended! Now get back to work before you have to leave.permanently! That's an order  
  
Singer: yes sir.cocky (as she walks off but they hear her and watch her go)  
  
*Everyone claps happy that they are friends again!  
  
Harriet: So everything's ok now?  
  
Mac/Harm: yes  
  
Mac: thanks for everything Harriet  
  
Harriet: glad to be of service. Now there are just some other couples to fix!  
  
*She walks off  
  
Harm: What was that all about? !  
  
Mac: No idea.lets get going! 


	2. Authors notes and comments

Dear readers and reviewers.  
  
Thank you for your comments and compliments.  
  
I have taken some of them into account. I've corrected the terminology used. If you have any other suggestion please let me know.  
  
Just to clear a few things. I do watch Jag and I am a big fan but I live in Australia and we are almost half season behind (half way through season eight), so I may be a little behind on the information.  
  
Thanks to KatFelton Laura Carr Sprinket Maiike  
  
Ekimozo  
  
Black storm for your compliments.  
  
By the way I know a couple authors who write anime fanfics. If you are a fan you should read their stories. Their names are as follows: Ekimozo sprinket There are a few others, I will get their names to you ASAP  
  
C ya Freelancer-babe 


End file.
